Dark Fate
by Dark winged writer
Summary: This is a completly original story of my own making it is very old so its not that good so i think but it is paranormal n there is lemons


Dark Fate

By: Laura Grinavic

He was standing in the concrete jungle on a hill up high. Looking over the city that never sleeps, or so it's called. He felt a pull to this area. To a natural area in specific. It was the greenest part of New York City there was. He was looking for someone for he was a creature of the sky, an avliator. He saw two young men on a late night jog. They were not who he was looking for. He was fighting the darkness in him when he heard his brother, _Soren I will come to you. _

_No, the darkness will not get me this night Arashi._

Down in a garden tending to here plants is a seventeen-year-old. She was watching a stranger on the hill she sits on to stargaze. She knew what he was only because she was different too. She had wings like a hawk. They were black and soft with a sixteen-foot wing span. But he, he was an avliator and he scared her. What scared her more was when he looked right at her. He watched her intently. His look just burned like they were connected. She looked away and looked back and he was gone.

When she looked back to her plants he was at the gate of her garden. Just staring at her looking with so much intensity. "What are you doing here? What do you want? Who are you?" She wanted to know. This was scaring her he wouldn't stop staring.

"I'm Soren Covanti. Why were you looking at me?" The first time he saw her he saw in colors. Being an ancient it was impossible. He had not seen in colors for over a thousand years. "And who are you my dear?"

"Me, I'm Xena this is my garden. I wasn't looking at you I was looking at my hill. However I believe I asked you first." She wanted answers but she wasn't getting them.

"I'll answer you when ready. You will answer me first." There was a subtle command, "Where is your home? your family?, do you have one?, you aren't alone are you?, Not only that what are you hiding? Please tell me." There was a small push. He wanted to know her eyes were so lonely.

"This is my home. I have no family and I prefer to be alone as to what I'm hiding I'd prefer not to tell you," She wasn't ready to show him her wings no matter how safe she felt with him.

She felt so safe with him. She thought nothing of it when she made her come with him to his home. It was a huge mansion. It had many rooms and the grounds were immense. There were many trees high up, where she could fly up and hide.

It was a nice place but she'd much rather be in her garden. "Um this is a nice place and all but I think I'll just stay in my garden. I mean what would I do. She would be bored while he worked all day.

"I'm sure you can think of something. I would still like to know what you're hiding." He was eyeing her back like he already knew. "I know you are different, not human like I. But I don't know what you are. It would help if I could see why you are different. But you are not going to show me, are you?" He knew she wasn't going to say anything.

"No I… I won't tell you. I don't know you, know if I could trust you. What do you mean not human like you? How are you different?" she was curious she wanted to know if he was like her.

"I will only tell you if you stay here and tell me how you are different as well." It was a deal she couldn't pass up she was too curious.

"I don't know staying with you might be a problem. You are very attractive I'll have to try very hard to keep my self in check but it's too good to pass up." She just wanted to know.

"I am an Avalilatior." She looked at him like he had three heads. "It might be easier if I show you. In layman's terms I have wings attached to my back, let me show you." He took of his immaculate black silk shirt a wife beater tank to underneath. He had mahogany wings attached right at his should blades. They had about a twenty-two-foot wing span.

"But I thought I was the only one, the only one like us I never knew were an entire different species. How is this possible?" Xena looked up at him, a mixture of astonishment and terror on her face. "Why don't I know about us? What are we treated differently? Please tell me, I want to know about our people." She was very instinctive that he would tell her.

"I will tell you about us. But you have to stay with me we are hunted." He pulled her to him where she fit naturally, trying to ease her distress. "Its ok but you have to stay in my care. We are hunted down and killed for what we are. We stay hidden for the most part. But to our mate we reveal our-self just like…" He trailed off not wanting to finish.

"Just like you did with me. So I'm your mat, but aren't I a little young for you. I'm only sixteen you look like what twenty-five Soren chuckled with a good smile on his face. "What?"

"Honey we are a race of immortals I am over a thousand years old. You were right when you said you were young for me." He said He said with a smug smile on his face.

"But how? Did it hurt to have to wait for me?" She looked at him with concern. The last thing she wanted was to hurt him.

"Yes it did hurt. But I was willing to wait, baby, for you." He looked at her longingly. "You saved me. Mates can't live with out each other. That emptiness you felt when you were alone will leave not that you are with me. Is Xena your real name? You are to beautiful for a name so rough."

" No Xena is not my real name it is Ariana. I've been away from home so long that I don't know my last name any more. I guess I'll have to take your last name. But I don't think you'll mind." She smiled up at him.

It was nearly midnight so they went to bed. Soren looked at Ariana and said "You can sleep in a different room for now but I will get you next to me in bed Ari." He pulled her to him.

"Ari huh my brother used to call me that. I like it." She smiled, hugged, and kissed his chest.

Ariana walked into a room that was for her. In it were beautiful oak furniture and a king-size bed. Laid out was a set of black silk pajamas. She slid them on and they were so soft.

The bed had silk sheets; it was a four poster bed with a canopy. The bed was the most comfortable, better then the ground she slept on. She almost fell asleep instantly.

Thinking Soren started working on something. But he couldn't concentrate. He walked over to Ariana's room, looking in as she slept.

"You can lay with me Soren." Her voice came surprisingly.

"I didn't think you were still awake, baby." He climbed into bed with her. She snuggled right down next to him.

"Tell me more about us Soren, Please." She turned over looking at him.

"As I told you we are hunted but other then that we lead a relatively normal life. I am a fashion designer, I designed all of the cloths in your closet but you look beautiful in anything." He pulled the blanket off of her body and put his hands on the top of her pajama pants and started to push her top up so he could see the edge of her breasts.

"Wait, wait, wait… Soren what are you doing?" Ariana put her hands on top of his one hands to try and stop it for moving but her hand wasn't very powerful compared to his.

"I'm touching you. I know you are young. But I have to touch you. I can feel the need you have of me and I'm willing to give you what you need, it you'll let me." He stopped moving his hand and looked in her eyes as he dipped his head to take her nipple in his mouth.

Ariana moaned and wove her fingers through his hair. Holding him to her chest. While he kept up the torture of her breasts his hand moved back down to the top of her pants. He slowly slid his hand inside to cup his sex through her underwear. She was already wet. He lifted his head. "You are so wet Ariana, so needy do you want me?" He looked in her eyes and saw love and fear. "I'll be gentle with you. I would never want to hurt you."

He slipped his fingers into her under ware and slid them along her slit. She moaned and moved her hips against his hand, trying to get him to enter her. "Soren you can't torture me and expect me not to try, please!" She moved her hips more franticly so he held down as he pulled her pants and panties down and off.

"You are so beautiful." He said as he pulled her and his shirt off she looked away and grabbed for a blanket. "No don't cover your-self you want me like I want you…" He picked up her hand and placed it over his heart. "You can have me, all of me. As I will take nothing less then all of you." He was serious she saw that in his eyes. She slowly moved her hand down his chest to the top of his pants. Slowly as he continued to tease her slit with his fingers, she unbuttoned his pants and pushed them off his hips. As she was about to reach for his length he sank his fingers into her deep.

"Oh god." Ariana moaned out as he started to thrust his fingers out and back in. She fell back to the bed forgetting what she was doing as she writhed in pleasure calling out when he struck her g-spot. Soren hit it again and again feeling her tighten more and more until she let her self go with a cry of his name. She sat there and waited as she calmed down. Soren finished taking his pants off, and laid down next to her pulling her to his chest so his erection was hitting he hip. As Ariana calmed she reached down and touched him. He groaned as she began to stroke him. He was close when he put a hand on hers to stop her.

"No, baby, want to be inside of you." He said, as he moved no top of her. She had her doubts he could see it in her eyes. But he kissed her to calm her as he entered her. He stopped at her barrier and looked in her eye knowing it would hurt her. He slowly pushed farther as he broke her barrier she cringed and he stilled, waiting for her to adjust. Soon enough she moved her hips against his telling him to move. He started slowly letting her get used to the feeling but she wanted him faster and moved her hips to show him. As he speed up she go tighter she was so close a couple more thrusts and they both let go as he moved to the side and pulled her to his chest, they both fell asleep.

As she awoke she was alone in her bed, covered up. There was a single rose lying on top of a robe. Putting on the robe Ariana got out of bed. Picking up the rose she started her search for Soren. When she finally found him, he was in his workroom doing something. "What are you doing Soren?" she came up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist. She tried to see what he was designing but he covered it up. "Hey, I wanted to see."

"No, you don't get to see yet, It's not done." He closed his book and turned around to look at her. "You can see it when you wear it." He told her.

"But I want to see it, If it's for me I should be aloud to see it." She looked at him and batted her eyelashes. But instead of getting what she wanted Soren her up and kissed her. As their tongues dueled he carried her back to her bedroom. Finally letting her come up for air he set her down in front of her closet.

"You can look at what you already have." He stepped away to open the doors to the closet. Opening the doors to a walk in closet full of wall to wall clothes. As Ariana entered the closet Soren stepped back to watch as she went through and put together out fits.

"Soren want to go flying." Ariana came out of her closet and looked at him. "I haven't been flying in a few days, I don't want to forget how to use my wings." She went up to him and molded her body to his.

"So you want to go flying, do you?" He put his arms around her. He kissed her hard on the mouth pulling her closer. "If you want to go flying, we'll go flying." He started taking off her top shirt so she stood in a wife beater and her wings out. "Come on, darling, spread your wings." He said as he stroked across her shoulder blades to her wings. "You don't have to be ashamed of them you are not alone any more." He said as he took his silk shirt off and opened his wings. Taking her hand and leading her to the back door. As he opened the door he stepped out-side into the mid-morning air. It was a little cloudy with a slight breeze washing over their skin. "Come on, honey, was can do this." He looked at her with a certain look in his eye. "I realize this is your first time flying with someone else but I'll make it enjoyable for you." He promised.

"Ok," She looked at him finally letting her wings spread. Taking a few running steps and jumping in to the air flapping her wings she rose higher into the air. As she rose she looked back and Soren was above and to the left of her. As she dipped and wheeled like a normal bird of prey. He could see joy radiating out of her soon he was racing ahead of her in a challenge, A challenge to keep up if she could. As she tried she began to tire out so he turned to take her back to the house. When he landed he turned as Ariana landed he went right to her taking her in his arms. "Hmm I'm sleepy, you seemed to have worn me out." She said as she snuggled down into his chest. He took her into the house the house carrying her to his room. "What room is this?" She asked not lifting her eyes. The room was decorated in dark earth tones. It had sewing implements and fabric all over.

"This is my room," he stated matted of factly walking over to the bed put her down on a side that looked like it was used very little. "I want you to lie back while I undress you and give you a back rub." He said as he took her wife beater off, moving to her bra and pants, as she was lying face down on the bed in her panties. As his hands spread her wings out. He started to rub across her shoulder blades and down to the small of her back applying the right amount of pressure working on the knots, eliciting a moan from her as his hands moved over her back.

"That feels amazing Soren." Ariana said as she rolled over so she facing him. "But you have to stop." She looked up at him through veiled eyes. As he looked down on her. When she looked up her eyes where hazy with lust. "You really have to stop. I can't stand it; I love your hands on me. But I need them on me in a different way." She admitted as she moved his hands to her breasts.

"Baby, you can't do this to me. You are too young, I shouldn't even have touched you like this last night." He said even as his fingers started to roll her nipples. "Love, I shouldn't be doing this. But I'll admit I do like doing this to you." He said as he dipped his head to kiss her hard enough to lean her back on the bed. He climbed on top of her kissing down her neck to suck on her collarbone. Ariana reached up to tangle her hands in his hair.

He pulled away so he could get some air, "We can't, we can't, love, I'm sorry but I really shouldn't touch you like this until you are older, it's wrong." He looked at her and took his hands off her body, looking away when she looked up at him.

"It's really not, Soren. The age of consent in New York is 16. I am 16-years-old and I want this. I want this so bad, this and you. You have to be in my life, I can't imagine it without you." She turned his head to hers and kissed him gently and tenderly. "I love you; I'm not going to let you go, I can't anymore." She looked him in the eye and laid back down turning her head away from him.

He turned her head back toward him. "I do love you and I always will. But this isn't right; you are much too young for this, having to make love every night, being with me is not always going to be gentle." He leaned down to kiss her forehead. She reached up wrapping her arms around his neck, pulled him down and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"It doesn't always have to be gentle as long as I know you love me." Ariana said as she let him come back up. She took her hands off his neck and put them on his hips pushing her hands up his sides taking his shirt with them. When she reached his arms she pulled his shirt up and over his head. Pulling on his shoulders, she pulled him down so his chest was on hers. She kissed down his jaw to his neck to suck on his pulse point.

"Baby you can't do this to me." Soren said as his hands sat on her hips and he worked them up to her chest. "Are you sure you are ready for me, to take me into your life." He looked down at her as she nodded. "Alright if you are ready." He said as he dipped his head down to suck on her collarbone again, moving down to her breasts, sucking her nipples until they were hard peaks, his hands moving down her body to test her readiness with his fingers, when he felt her wet and warm through her panties he pulled them off. He looked at her and put his hand on the fly of his pants. Still watching her he undid his pants, got off the bed and took them off. He climbed back on the bed turning her over onto her stomach, rubbing down her back to touch her from behind. Feeling her moist and ready jeke leaned down over her back to kiss the nape of her neck, he thrust into her holding her still as she tightened and moaned. "God darling, you're so tight," he started to move thrusting deeper until she thought she would never get him out. But she wasn't going to last long as she began to tighten even more around him. Feeling her sheath tighten he moved faster, as he sped up she stated tomoan.

"Almost there, babe, don't stop." Ariana panted her arms wobbled as she tried to hold herself up. Her eyes were going white around the edged as she let go with a scream, she heard a grunt behind her as SOren Amptied himself into her. Letting her lay down he rolled over curling her up against him.

"You gave me something, your love and I thank you for it." Soren said as he kissed the back of Ariana's head. He snuggled down pulling her tight against him as he fell asleep with her in his arms where she belonged.

When Soren woke he was alone. But he could smell food, it smelled like spaghetti. Putting on his jeans he walked downstairs to the spacious kitchen. Looking up she saw Soren. "Hey babe." She said as she went and gave him a hug. Looking up at him smiling. HE looked down and gave her a kiss, he couldn't resist her smile or her big brown eyes. As he let her come up for air he smelled the garlic in the sauce.

I take it you were hungry, love?" He went over and looked on the stove to see the pasts and sauce cooking.

"Yes I was. I hope you don't mind I kind of took over your kitchen." She smiled and this time he really looked at her. She looked radiant she was dressed in one of his silk shirts. The bottom came down to he knees. She had long black hair about to her waist with big brown eyes.

While he looked at her she looked at him. He was tall, muscular with big legs and a broad chest. Brown hair to about his shoulder blades. To her, he was gorgeous. He continued to start while she resumed what she was doing. Fixing her plate she sat at the counter. Sitting down at eat her lunch Ariana looked up to see Soren Staring at her. "You know, Soren, it's the weirdest thing. I woke up and it felt like something evil was watching me. It was like a panther was stalking me. It alarmed me." She looked up at him as she finished eating and moved to get up. He cut her off and sat her back down.

"It could have been one of out sworn enemies. They are shape shifters. They hunt us, they can transform into a jungle cat. Mostly they are panthers but sometimes there is a cheetah thrown into the mix. I am glad you told me this. This is a problem they seek to destroy our women, so our men go mad ant take their own lives. I will have to keep a close watch on you so I can make sure that does not happen to us." He said as he started to rub her shoulders. If she wanted to argue he couldn't tell, she sat there quietly as he took her plate and put it in the dishwasher.

As she got up and moved to her room to get changed Soren watched her leave. She looked like she was thinking over what he had said and was trying to take it in. Ariana walked in her room and shut the door and walked to her closet. Opening the dorrs to it she decided in jeans and a cami. Walking back down to the living room she turned on the T.V.

As Soren watched her watch T.V. he saw that she was bothered by what he had said. "Dasrling , are you alright?" He asked as he looked on and saw that she was so bothered she was near tears.

"No, I'm scared. I don't know what we're going to do. I don't know about you, but I'm used to being alone and not having to listen to anyone." She stopped and looked at him, "And I don't want you to get hurt because you are protecting me, I couldn't live with myself if that happened." She was crying now and he didn't know how to stop it.

He pulled her into his arms just to try to calm her down. It wasn't working it just made her more hysterical. Soren sat down on the couch pulling her into his lap. As she started to quiet down she was only shaken by a few last sobs. "It'll be alright I'm not going to get hurt protecting you. Even If I did I would gladly take it, just to keep you safe." He hugged her close to his body calming her further. HE kissed her temple so she would believe him, which she did. She slowly started to fall asleep.

As she woke she found a not on the table,

Love,

I had to run out and get material for a project that I've been working on for you. I ask you please, please do not go outside. For you safety please stay inside and call me if you feel that anything is wrong.

Soren

Ariana got up and started to walk around. Looking around she didn't see much to do. Walking up to Soren's work room she tried to get in, but it was locked then the front door opened. Racing back down stairs, she jumped on the couch right before Soren walked in the room. "Did you have fun, leaving me to go do your errands?" Arian asked as she looked up at him.

"Yes, it was quite fun, but you were asleep had you been awake I would've taken you with me." He looked at her with a smile. "You are so beautiful; the outfit I am making you will go beautifully with you body type." He smiled at her again, as he started to pull out some material to show her. "Look its leather with a slight red tinge. I'm going to make the top out of the bright scarlet material." He showed her the next, pulling it out of the bag.

As he yawned he looked at her, she was wide awake. She smiled, "Are you the sleepy one now?" She laughed, as she watched him move around sluggishly.

"Yeah, I'm a little sleepy. I can't help it, you wear me out." He smiled down at her. She pulled him down so they could snuggle up and he could get some sleep, it was getting kind of late.

When they woke in the morning they were still snuggled up on the couch. As Soren went to get up Ariana rolled over and demanded that he make her food, laughing Soren went to the kitchen and started to make her breakfast. As she got up and fallowed the smell of food to the kitchen. Watching him as he cooked Ariana smiled as he started to tend to her needs. All of sudden Ariana felt a shiver of fear go down her spine. "Um…Soren I feel like I'm being watched again, it's scary." She told him he looked up a little worried.

"Alright then I need to take a look around and see if there is anyone around." Setting the food in front of her, he walked to the porch. Looking around Soren started to feel uneasy as if someone was watching him as well. He looked farther into the forest; he saw a set of red glowing eyes. Backpedaling Soren went back into the house as the panther jumped right onto the deck. As he slammed the door shut the cat jumped at him, his claws out stretched. When the cat stood he started to shift, where the cat once stood now stood a male. He was all and tan with black hair.

As Soren stood there watching the shape shifter stood there with a mad look on his face. He watched as the man came to the door. Looking in the shape shifter looked the door up and down, he stopped looking at the middle of the door, he punched the glass pane so it shattered and he could let himself in. As he stepped through the door he moved his eyes from Soren to Ariana. "Hmm a pretty lady you have there. It's a shame I'm going to have to take her from you." He said as he moved towards her. Soren quickly moved in between them cutting the shape shifter off.

"You will not be taking her from me I will not allow it." Soren said quietly but forcefully. As he looked at the shape shifter Ariana Moved farther away from both of them. As she backed up the shape shifter moved closer, trying to back Soren against the wall. Soren moved to the side moving into the center of the room. As Soren stepped up to meet the shape shifter as he swung his fist. Catching the young shifter on the jaw Soren remarked, "I don't believe I ever caught your name."

"It's Samael, not that you will need to know it much longer." With that he lunged at Soren. They matched each other blow for blow until Soren landed a particularly nasty blow to Samael's skull. As he fell Soren moved Behind him and snapped his neck. As Samael crumpled to the floor Ariana let out a sob. Soren looked at her and saw tears.

"It will be alright, love. Its over for now, I promise." Soren went over to Ariana and took her into his arms, taking her up the stairs and away from the death.

The End…

For Now


End file.
